


The Assassination Archives

by undeadinside



Category: Assassination Classroom, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, This isn't remotely canon, also i might just do some clown shit and trap karasuma or irina in the spiral, also i only have 13 chapters out but if yall have shit you wanna suggest then go ahead, also its an assclass tma au, also some are ex-avatars because i can make them ex-avatars, but I dont know yet, i also have only listened to some of season 5, not every character is introduced each chapter, so i do not know what is accurate and what is not, some of the assclass characters are avatars of various fear entities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadinside/pseuds/undeadinside
Summary: This is an Assassination Classroom and The Magnus Archives crossover. It takes place post-episode 160. Spoilers are impossible to avoid. Just roll with it, I'm having tons of fun writing this. Please comment stuff if I get it wrong, I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible but canon has to diverge for this to be remotely possible.
Relationships: Fuwa Yuzuki/Kurahashi Hinano, Hazama Kirara/Horibe Itona, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Shiota Nagisa/Yukimura Akari
Kudos: 8





	The Assassination Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Case ########-01 Statement of Yuzuki Fuwa regarding her interactions with the entity known as the Eye. Statement taken directly from subject. Recorded by Jonathan Sims, The Archivist.

**[A tape clicks on.]**

“So, what am I supposed to say?”

“How about, I’ll just start?”

“That works,” Yuzuki says.

“Alright. State your name, and the topic of your encounter.”

“Yuzuki Fuwa. The topic of my encounter is, um... I guess, my interactions with, like- a weird, like- eye thing? I feel like you know more about this than me, so you’ll need to fill in the gaps.”

“Thank you, and I will. Statement of Yuzuki Fuwa, regarding her interactions with the fear entity known as the Eye. Statement taken directly from subject. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, The Archivist. Statement begins.”

“It started around when I was in middle school. It was August 9, 2014, before the year the moon exploded. You surely remember that. There’s, like... a whole other story I’ve got about that year, but now’s not the time.”

“You’d be correct. Please continue.”

“Alright. I was going to Kunugigaoka Cram School at the time, and I was in class 2-C. I had been losing more and more focus as the year was going on, which was probably the reason my grades dropped so much. One night, after a particularly stressful dinner with my family, I had retired to my room, and just…”

“Yes?”

“Sometimes reading manga helps me calm down, so... I mean, I just grabbed a volume off the bookshelf in my room, and read through it. It was the seventy-ninth volume of One Piece. As I read it, something... felt off, I guess. I ignored it at the time. At around ten thirty-two that night, I got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, went to bed. Basically did my normal night-time routine. I had trouble sleeping that night. Finally fell asleep, though, and I had what I guess was the tipping point for the whole, um... indentured servitude thing. I had a dream, but I immediately knew it wasn’t a normal one. Wasn’t a, uh... well, I don’t think you’ll want to hear the end of that sentence.  _ Anyways! _ I was standing on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The cliff itself was made of limestone, and there was a thunderstorm. And then the weird shit started. The sky... it looked as if someone had hacked it apart with a knife. And when I looked up at it, there was an eye staring back. I felt terrified in that moment, like it was drilling into my soul, and compartmentalizing every aspect of my life.”

“And I... I was thinking, ‘Hey, I think I’m going to die!’ So, I tried to run away, Failed. The surface of the cliff, it... grew around me. The earth shot up around me wherever I tried to run, unless I moved towards the edge of the cliff. So, needless to say, I was trapped. I had given up on escaping, and keeping myself to, well, myself. I sat against one of the walls that had shot up out of the ground, and pulled my knees to my chest. I asked this... this eye what it wanted. It didn’t say anything, but I got the idea that it was testing me, somehow. So I sat, and I waited. I waited, and waited, and waited. It got colder as time went on. The cliff began to erode as I waited. Which was worrying, because I was like, ‘Oh, shit! If I keep waiting for that long, the cliff is just gonna be gone!’ But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I waited. I don’t know when, but it became nighttime at some point. I made the terrible decision of going to sleep. Which, I know, seems impossible, because it’s a dream! I’m already asleep! But, nope. It isn’t. I slipped into another level of unconsciousness, and that’s when the visions began.”

“Please elaborate.”

“Will do. I also feel like this information would be pertinent with the whole statement, so I’m gonna say this first. I have quite the penchant for solving mysteries. As I was saying, I laid down to sleep on this mossy cliff surface, and the visions began. I saw everything. Nothing was escaping my vision. I knew everything about everyone. I saw the secrets they tried so pitifully to conceal from the world, and they were horrifying. One after the other after the other, the mysteries of the world were revealed to me. From the bottom of the sea to the highest layer to the atmosphere, and the space beyond, I saw everything, and it was simultaneously the most euphoric and abhorrent feeling I had ever felt. And then I woke up. I was still on the cliff when I opened my eyes, and those secrets. Those things the world had tried to conceal. They were being brutally pounded into my head, and it felt like someone was taking a saw to my skull, slowly chipping away at my sanity. It felt like I was sitting on the edge of that cliff for days. It might as well have been. All the while, that cliff was eroding, which, if I didn’t feel like I was being stabbed in the skull, I would have appreciated, since it was a great metaphor for my mental state then. It started pouring rain around what I would have guessed was the second day. The cliff was remorsefully small then, only about a foot long at that point. The pain didn’t seem like it was going to end. I had to make a decision. I could wait for the cliff to erode completely, push through, or I could jump. Now, you three might think that I would have taken the coward’s way out. Jump off the cliff, end it, wake up from that hellscape of a dream. And I almost did, to be honest. But there was just something in the back of my mind, that implored me to wait. As if I’d find some vital piece of information, some secret. Some answer to a mystery I hadn’t even heard of. And that sense, that indiscriminately small feeling in the back of my brain, it pushed me to wait. To endure it. To endure the horrible, throbbing, ceaseless pain, just because I could get the  _ chance _ to solve the mysteries I hadn’t even known existed yet. It sucked, needless to say. But the cliff eroded, and I was floating. I screamed. I screamed, in agony, in rage, and in terror that I would never escape this dreamscape I was trapped in. Then, I began to move. I moved, closer and closer, towards this ethereal eye that had been gazing into me the entire time. And then, I was surrounded by it. I got the sense that it was... satisfied, in a way? And then I woke up.”

“And that was it?”

“Well, no. I said indentured servitude, right? I haven’t gotten there yet. So I woke up, and I freaked the fuck out, because I thought I had literally died or something. I think I worried my parents. Anyways, I tried to get back to normal after that, but something had definitely changed after that dream. I felt... hungrier. Not in a physical, ‘I need to eat more food’ sense, but more of a ‘I need to solve this mystery or I’ll die’ way. Thing is, I didn’t know what I needed to solve. So, I just leaned into my penchant for the whole sleuthing thing. I was also... better at it? Luckier, stumbling upon clues I probably wouldn’t have normally? That sort of thing. The school year eventually finished, and due to my constant tension, and general lack of focus, I dropped down to the class for failures who wouldn’t get anywhere in life, and that’s sorta when the moon exploded. My teacher died soon after. Then, the creature who destroyed the moon, but didn’t actually, just took credit for it, yeah, he taught me and the rest of that class assassination skills to kill him. We did, eventually.”

“You- pardon?! You- you were taught  _ murder _ skills by the creature who  _ blew up the moon?! _ ”

“Well, no, it was actually a rat implanted with tentacle cells that blew up the moon, but that’s besides the point. I... as the year went on, I was getting better at solving mysteries. There were two main ones I solved. One was the time me and my class went to Okinawa, and about half of our class was slipped a lab-manufactured poison, and they got pretty sick. I was able to find the culprit really fast, thanks to some simple deduction. The other time was when some government dude was impersonating our teacher, and stealing underwear, I caught that guy, too. It was some really messed up stuff. There weren’t really mysteries to solve that year, since we were kinda given the answers we needed. After that year, though. That’s a whole different story. I kinda got into true crime stuff, Buzzfeed Unsolved, that sort of thing. I mean, when one of your teachers was a professional assassin, and you were taught assassin-ing by literal assassins, what do you expect except some sort of obsession with crime? So I started listening. And, what was weird to me, was that most of these things, these theories that people had made to try and solve the crimes that police forces had been unable to, for obvious reasons, weren’t half bad. So I kinda took it upon myself to just... investigate. You know- well, you probably don’t, but there were a few serial killers in Japan that just... dropped off the map? Yeah, I kinda caused that. And no, before you ask, I didn’t murder them. I just used my assassination skills and combined that with my investigation skills, which were getting a boost of some sort. And when I wasn’t actively on the case, I got sicker and sicker, which sucked! After a few years of this, I had the dream again, the one where I was on a cliff. It was raining, and the sky was different. It was... well, not unlike the sky here now, there were eyes everywhere, and they were digging into me, just like before. And this time, the big eye- well, it didn’t speak, but I got the sense that it was communicating with me, in a sense. I got the idea that I was serving it. I wasn’t even aware that I was serving it. I just thought that I was getting... luckier. Smarter. But turns out that was this thing’s doing. And I also got the sense that I couldn’t escape its control. But I had a life to live, you know? So I rejected it. I was like, ‘Hey! If you get to ruin mystery solving for me by making it about yourself, then I just won’t!’ And I woke up, and I felt like complete utter shit. I was sick for two weeks. Then, the uh... well, the dream became real. Eyes in the sky, you know? And I was scared, because now that it’s here, I feel like it’ll be mad at me since I basically ghosted it. That’s it.”

“Statement ends.”

“Okay, is... can they come back now?”

“Yes. Martin! Hinano! Come back!”

**[The sounds of feet shuffling are heard.]**

“Hey, Yuzuki. Everything good? You give your statement?”

“Yeah, Hinano. I think you’re giving your statement next, right?”

“Yep.”

“Apparently the Eye seems to have chosen her, as well, which is quite interesting.”

“Well, now I can say I know two avatars of the Eye.”

“Wait, what’s the Eye?”

“A fear avatar. There are fourteen of them, and I got tricked into releasing them all here.”

“Well, that was stupid.”

“Obviously.”

“Okay, so what does it...  _ mean _ to be a... you said ‘Avatar?’”

“Yes. Being an Avatar basically means you were chosen, one way or another, to be a representative of that entity. Since you’re an avatar, some sort of supernatural abilities should have developed, considering you were in its service for years, but perhaps they’re latent, as you were only serving the Eye subconsciously.”

“So Yuzuki’s gonna get superpowers? Cool!”

“It’s- they aren’t  _ superpowers _ , just… for example, I can compel people to answer questions, and I know things, which isn’t dissimilar to the boost in your investigation abilities that you mentioned.”

“So how do I... power up? You know, get better at using these powers, which I have, apparently?”

“It seems like you have to solve mysteries to improve your abilities. So, I suggest that you stay in the room with me when we record statements. That way, you can analyze the mysteries in each statement. That way, you will feed the Eye, and hopefully you’ll understand more about your Avatarship through this. I will make one thing clear, though. You are serving an entity that feeds on  _ fear, _ whether that is your own fear or the fear of others. And if it doesn’t get that fear it wants so hungrily, it will begin to feed on you. The same goes for solving mysteries. Besides feeding on fear, it feeds on knowledge. If you don’t give it food, you become its food.”

“Oh, that’s... unsettling, to say the least.”

“Yeah, sometimes Jon basically smites people- well, not people, rather other fear entities, but that’s besides the point. It’s really scary.”

“Wait, what? Holy shit! Jon, you can smite people?!”

“No, I can’t smite people, and I don’t just do it for shits and giggles. What I do, which Martin just referred to as _smiting_ _people_ , is draw the focus of the Ceaseless Watcher to the entity in question-”

“Wait, you can smite the fear entities? Why didn’t you say so already?”

“I meant creatures. I draw the attention of the Ceaseless Watcher to said creatures, and their status changes from being feared to fearing, and they just... die.”

“And the Ceaseless Watcher, I’m assuming that’s the Eye?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Can I make my statement now?”

“Certainly. Let me just-”

**[A tape recorder clicks off.]**


End file.
